This invention relates to an improved castable high explosive, particularly to a TNT-based explosive.
Explosive compositions based on TNT constitute an important class of military explosives. Examples of such explosive compositions include Composition B (RDX-cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine and TNT-2,4,6-trinitrotoluene), Cyclotols (RDX and TNT in ratios of 75:25 to 60:40), Amatol (ammonium nitrate and TNT), Kalatol (potassium nitrate and TNT), Baratol (barium nitrate and TNT), Pentolite (PETN-pentaerythritol tetranitrate and TNT) and Baronal (barium nitrate, aluminum and TNT). Such compositions are generally prepared by stirring the solid powdered components, which include such materials as RDX, HMX (cyclotetramethylenetetranitramine), PETN, ammonium nitrate, potassium nitrade, barium nitrate, lead nitrate, potassium perchlorate, ammonium perchlorate, aluminum powder, and the like, as well as mixtures thereof, which are essentially insoluble in TNT, with molten TNT until a homogeneous dispersion or slurry is obtained. The molten slurry is loaded into shells or other ordnance items by pouring into the cavity and allowing the melt to cool and solidify. Such slurries, which in concentrated cases are very viscous and difficult to pour, exhibit undesirable segregation and settling of the solids during the period required for cooling and solidification, thereby producing casts of non-uniform composition, which adversely effects the explosive and ballistic characteristics of the item. In the past, small amounts of additives, such as finely divided silica, silicone resins, nitrocellulose and other cellulosic resins, have been added to improve the suspension of the solid components in the TNT slurry.
TNT-based explosive compositions have a tendency to exude low melting impurities such as dinitrotoluene and mononitrotoluene, as well as unsymmetrical isomers of trinitrotoluene. It is known that high molecular weight nitrocellulose has the propensity to accept these low melting impurities of the composition. As a result of substantially high uptake in this regard, relatively small amounts of the nitrocellulose are necessary to prevent exudation of the cast. Thus, the viscosity of the melt is not appreciably altered by the addition of such cellulosic additive and the pourability of the composition is maintained. It has also been found that by such addition of cellulosic material, an explosive cast is obtained having greater mechanical strength and enhanced heat resistance.
In addition to exudation, TNT-based explosive compositions tend to crack upon temperature cycling, decompose autocatalytically upon exposure to fire and explode or detonate when in a bomb or warhead configuration, and further tend to detonate on sudden impact. These drawbacks have been partially corrected in the past by using wax type coatings as desensitizers and process aids. Beeswax was used initially at a level of about 1 wt. percent to desensitize Composition B. Shortages of beeswax led to a search for substitutes which concentrated on paraffin wax, microcrystalline waxes and synthetic waxes. Such wax coatings are deposited irregularly as agglomerates onto the explosive composition. As such, wax coatings tend to separate from the explosive composition surface upon exposure to heat and create potential cook-off conditions.
The waxes employed heretofore are generally not soluble in TNT. In order to form an emulsion of the explosive and wax, emulsifying aids are often added, as for example, lecithin as an emulsifier. Dispersions of 5% or greater of paraffin wax in TNT-based explosives are not truly stable emulsions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide stable TNT/wax emulsions.
Other objects, aspects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.